Toothy smile
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sudah bukan hal baru kalau si Yasha termasuk seseorang yang suka jahil dan judes sama semua orang yang tinggal di courtyard-nya Seimei. Kadang tingkah galaknya selalu tanpa alasan. feat Chibi!Aobozu and Yasha with others


Toothy smile

.

.

.

Sudah bukan hal baru kalau si Yasha termasuk seseorang yang suka jahil dan judes sama semua orang yang tinggal di _courtyard-_nya Seimei. Kadang tingkah galaknya selalu tanpa alasan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

.

.

.

"Muahahaha…. Lumayan lah!"

Lingkaran magis berputar dan membuatnya lebih cepat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Seimei Cuma bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga aja 3 orbs yang dikorbankan Zashiki bener-bener berguna.

Dan ketika pada waktunya….

"Terima ini!"

Pusaran air berputar di sekeliling sang lawan. Dan merambat mengenai shiki di sebelahnya yang kebetulan adalah Vampira. Ketika mengenai Vampira, lingkaran protektif berwarna hijau ikut menyala dan membuat si empunya lingkaran beraksi.

"Kau sudah menyerang Vampira!"

"Mas Mannen, _scarlet _–ku mau ikutan…"

"Hey! Aku mau ikutan juga nih! Rasakan _calabash spray-_ku!"

Dan Shiki rambut ungu nyeleneh pun mati di tempat di karenakan terkena ulti dari lawan.

.

.

.

"Woy Seimei! Gimana duel-mu?!" ujar Hiromasa yang ternyata baru selesai _farming _bersama Kagura. Seimei sendiri sudah benjol-benjol dan sesekali memberikan sabetan kipas legendaris ke kepala sang _single-target _DPS-nya.

"Yasha-san lagi-lagi minta di ulek kepalanya," ujar Shiro Mujou sambil sesekali membenarkan ujung yukata-nya yang sobek-sobek karena setelah Yasha menghilang akibat ditampol serulingnya Mannendake, si Vampira ikut-ikutan dan malah menyerangnya.

"Walah, ganti posisi aja jadi tukang _farming _di Orochi. Kebetulan Kagura baru dapet shiki baru dan katanya mau di serahin sama si Ubume buat di ajak _farming _di _exploration_," ujar Hiromasa sambil menoleh ke arah jalan setapak menuju kota untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya dan satu shiki kecil yang masih tingkat 2. Seimei pun memanggil Ubume dan menjelaskan mengenai shiki kecil yang katanya akan diajak _farming _bareng.

"_Ara_… sudah lama aku tidak membantu anak kecil… kau sih lama banget enggak _summon _jadinya sini kebiasaan kerja di rumah tetangga!" ujar Ubume sambil menoel-noel topi Seimei. Baru sehari sudah ada 2 tetangga Seimei yang berniat untuk meminjam Ubume yang sudah tingkat 6 level maksimal sebanyak 10 kali.

"A! itu dia! Kagura!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Hiromasa. Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sibuk menjilati es krim hadiah dari _realm _tetangga sebelah. Di tangan kirinya terdapat bungkusan hadiah dari parapenghuni _realm _untuknya. Tangan _chubby_, pipi model kue mochi dan rambut model coklat pudar membuat para penghuni rumah Seimei menoleh ke arah sang penghuni baru.

Yasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kok kayak kenal ya?

Kagura pun memberikan gesture untuk menggandeng si kecil dan seketika bungkusan yang berada di tangan kirinya berpindah ke kantung kimono hijau putihnya. Lalu Kagura memegang tangan kiri si bocah dan menuntunnya menuju ke arah Seimei. Seimei yang terkenal sebagai sosok yang suka anak kecil (bukan pedo lho!) pun segera duduk bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan si kecil.

"Seimei, aku berhasil _summon _dia…" ujar Kagura sambil mendorong perlahan bocah yang masih sibuk menjilati es krim ke hadapan Seimei. Seimei pun mengusap kepalanya sedangkan yang diusap masih sibuk saja dengan es krimnya.

"OI! Seimei mau bicara denganmu lho!" ujar Yasha berdiri di sebelah Seimei dengan model-model patung arca Borobudur yang gedhe.

Merasa bak ditutupi bayangan besar, si bocah pun mendongak dan menemukan abang-abang yang cuma memakai sarung dengan model muka yang super horror. Es krim yang di pegang pun jatuh dan muncullah model sepasang mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

Model-model anak kecil mau mewek.

"OI! Ngapain wajahmu model begitu!" ujar Yasha. Sebenarnya apa yang salah sih? Dia kan ngomong seperti biasanya. Apanya yang salah sih?

"Hiks…."

"Lah lah lah! Woy! Ngapain mewek segala?!"

Plak!

Pluk!

Byar!

Bletak!

Yasha langsung benjol di tempat akibat pukulan dari para Onmyoji dan shiki yang merasakan kalau dirinya perlu jaga jarak dengan shiki paling muda di rumah Seimei.

"Woy! Apa salah sini?!"

"Sama anak kecil tidak boleh seperti itu, Yasha-san…" ujar Yao Bikuni dengan dengan aura yang menghitam. Jika sedang dalam mode begini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aura horror sang peramal dari hutan Phoenix. Bahkan kembaran hitam Seimei pun segan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Yasha pun hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Gara-gara kau ini!" bisik Yasha dengan aura mematikan ke arah si anak kecil yang sekarang sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya. Ketika tatapan mereka saling bertemu….

"UWEEEEE!"

Bletak!

Plak!

Gedebug!

Swish!

Yasha sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dan menemukan bahwa boneka yang sering dibawa oleh Hiyoribo sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Es kwimmm…."

Terlihat tante Ubume sibuk mendiamkan si kecil yang masih menangis sesenggukan setelah pertemuan model horror tadi. Seimei akhirnya memanggil sang gagak dan mengirimkan beberapa surat yang menanyakan apakah ada tukang es krim yang lewat di rumah teman-temannya. Siapa tahu bisa nitip si kecil.

"Sudah baikan tuh benjolnya?"

Yasha menoleh ke arah Kuro Mujou dan baru sadar kalau pukulan terakhir yang membuatnya pingsan berasal dari ujung tongkat sabitnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sudah aman ternyata.

Terlihat 4 Onmyoji sibuk bercengrama dengan para shiki di teras rumahnya. Ubume yang masih menggendong si kecil sekarang sibuk berjalan-jalan mengitari pohon sakura sambil sesekali mengajak omong yang digendongnya. Terlihat Seimei menghampiri 2 orang tersebut.

"Kagura, siapa namanya?" ujar Seimei sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala si kecil dengan lembut.

"Namanya Aobozu."

"Ara… Ao-chan desune! Kawai!" ujar Ubume sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya dengan pucuk kepala si kecil.

"A… Seimei-sama…"

"Hm?"

Aobozu mencoba untuk merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah buntalan yang didapatkannya dari penitipan anak kecil tadi. Dengan malu-malu diberikan buntelan itu kepada Seimei. Seimei pun menerimanya dengan tersenyum. Ketika dibuka terdapat beberapa serpihan yang berguna untuk memanggil beberapa shikigami tertentu. Semuanya berjumlah 6 buah dari berbagai macam shiki yang berbeda.

"_Good job_! Arigatou…"

"Tehe…."

Terlihat senyum tiga jari dan pipi yang merona ketika si kecil tersenyum. Yoto-hime segera bersembunyi dengan alasan dirinya tidak ingin melukai sesuatu yang begitu menggemaskan. Kingyo-hime sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menguasai dunia dengan cara memanfaatkan senyuman imut itu. Doujo dan Oguna memuji kemampuan Seimei ketika bersama anak kecil.

"Imutnya… andaikan saja adikku masih sekecil itu… hah…"

Yasha pun menoleh ke arah Kuro Mujou yang meratapi nasib. Dirinya tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak-anak dengan alasan mereka adalah makhluk yang paling menyusahkan semuka bumi. Sudah kecil, lemah, rapuh dan kalau nangis tidak mau bilang mana yang salah.

Dan Yasha baru tahu kalau anak kecil bisa meluluhkan hati para _warrior _shiki.

.

.

.

"Aobozu jangan nangis… tinggal dulu ya sama para daruma… nanti di jemput… aku sama Seimei mau cari material buat kamu…" ujar Ubume sambil menurunkan Aobozu di _realm _milik teman Seimei. Kali ini yang ada adalah berbagai macam stan yang menyediakan berbagai macam sushi. Beberapa daruma segera menghampiri mereka.

"Serahkan pada kami," ujar zashiki sambil mengajak Aobozu untuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam shushi untuk dibawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Seimei. Ubume pun mengangguk dan segera menuju ke _dungeon farming _demi menemui para kirin.

Setelah puas main-main bersama Zashiki dan para daruma tiba-tiba saja restoran sushi berubah menjadi stan yang menjual berbagai macam sake. Aobozu pun bingung mengapa beberapa shiki tak dikenal bisa masuk dan ikut duduk-duduk di sekitar bendera. Terlihat seseorang berambut bak bunga kol berwarna merah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seekor tanuki di depannya.

Sosok berambut merah itu mulai menyesap sake yang berada di gelas miliknya. Tatapannya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sosok kecil yang digandeng Zashiki. Aneh, kenapa ada anak kecil disini?

Yang Shuten doji tahu, _realm _yang berisi stan _wine _selalu berisi para shiki yang sudah 'dewasa'. Kok bisa-bisanya ada anak kecil nyasar kesini.

"Ah, aku dipanggil buat _farming _Orochi," ujar Zashiki yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sosok samurai yang mengenakan ikat kepala putih.

"Ah, kau belum dijemput?" ujar Onikiri ketika melihat sosok mungil di sampingnya. Aobozu yang menggengam kotak makan berisi sushi oleh-oleh untuk Seimei mengangguk. Jujur, Onikiri bingung mau bilang bagaimana karena seumur-umur anak kecil yang dia tahu hanyalah adik tuannya dulu yaitu hiromasa. Di seberang terlihat Shuten doji yang sibuk menyesap sake favoritnya bersama sang Tanuki.

Melihat gelagat Onikiri yang 'mencurigakan', Shuten doji segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Jujur, Shuten masih parno mengingat tuannya Onikiri dulunya pernah mengorbankan anak kecil hanya untuk memanggil si ular kadut Orochi. Dan sebagai pemimpin para _youkai _gunung Oe, dia paham makna sebagai yang terkuat untuk melindungi pengikutnya.

"Oi, Onikiri!"

"?"

"Anak kecil itu mau kau apain?"

"?!"

Tatapan saling membunuh antara musuh bebuyutan dihentikan ketika Onikiri merasakan ada yang menarik ujung _hakama_-nya. Terlihat si pendeta (Onikiri yakin kalau model baju si _youkai _kecil itu model-model para biksu/pendeta Shinto yang sering dilihatnya ketika melewati beberapa kuil) kecil bersembunyi dari seseorang yang bergerak menuju ke arah mereka.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang memanggul tombak berjalan ke arah mereka. Shuten menoleh kepada si kecil dan menemukan sepasang mata yang mulai berair. Ketika menoleh ke atas terlihat wajah Onikiri yang sok seperti model-model 'dia-suka-denganku-bukan-denganmu'.

"Apa-apaan tuh muka?!"

"Oi bocah! Ayo pulang!"

"…."

"Lah! Sudah waktunya pulang! Anak kecil enggak boleh mabuk-mabukan!"

Onikiri menghela napas.

"Yasha, dia ketakutan denganmu."

"HA?!"

Yang dibahas makin mengkerut di belakang Onikiri. Kali ini Shuten yang menghela napas. Dirinya mengambil sebuah lembaran dan diberikan kepada si kecil itu.

"Kalau sudah banyak terkumpul kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja untuk mengatasi si ungu jelek itu," ujar Shuten sambil memberikan sebuah serpihan kepada Aobozu kecil.

"Ayigatow…"

Ara… imutnya…

Onikiri pun jadi teringat masa-masa dirinya yang masih sibuk mengurusi Hiromasa kecil. Andaikan dia tahu siapa tuan daril si pendeta imut ini pasti dia akan menuruti panggilan dari tuan si kecil. Dirinya seringkali menolak panggilan para _summoner _namun kalau _summoner_-nya adalah tuan dari si kecil ini pasti dia akan menurutinya.

Yasha yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melongo. Namun pesan Seimei pun ikut terngiang.

"_Mattaku_, ayo pulang!"

"Um."

"Jangan kasar-kasar sama anak kecil!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah Seimei terasa agak sedikit canggung mengingat kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yasha berusaha untuk berjalan dengan perlahan agar langkah kaki kecil itu tidak ketinggalan. Namun tiba-tiba saja hanya tinggal dirinya yang berjalan. Yang satunya terlihat duduk di dekat patung jizo di belakang.

"Oi, aku tahu kau kangen sama om-om biksu begitu. Tapi ini sudah waktunya pulang. Kalau tidak nanti aku dimarahi lagi sama tantemu yang galak itu!"

"…"

Lah

Anak kecil ini mulai rewel lagi.

Yasha menghela napas dan ikut duduk di sebelah shikigami mungil itu. Dilihatnya anak kecil ini belum punya atribut apa-apa yang bisa membantunya untuk bertarung.

"Ehem!"

"?"

"Kau belum dapat _ontama _dari Seimei ya?"

"Belum… katanya masih belum paham posisiku dimana…"

Yasha menaikkan sebelah alis. Dirinya juga belum pernah melihat aksi si kecil ini. Karena masih 'baru' maka biasanya Seimei akan mengajaknya _farming _ke beberapa tempat dengan Kaguya untuk mengetes posisi mana yang cocok. Dirinya sendiri berkali-kali harus menjalani tes bersama shiki yang lain agar bisa saling sinkron satu sama lain. Sedangkan untuk Aobozu sendiri yang dia tahu Seimei sering menitipkan ke rumah teman-temannya.

"Biasanya kalau kamu menunggu waktumu untuk maju bertarung, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku berdoa…"

Berdoa?

"Biar yang lain tidak terkena mala petaka ataupun gangguan ketika akan maju…"

Hm… apa maksudnya seperti meditasinya Juzu ya? Tapi bukannya Juzu menyembuhkan mala petaka?

"Jadi maksudmu mencegah? Begitu?"

"Uhm!"

"Kalau tidak mempan bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berdoa lebih giat!"

Yasha bingung mau berkata apa… =.=

Ini sih urusannya Seimei…

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai duduk-duduknya?" ujar Yasha sambil berdiri dan melihat bahwa senja sudah tiba. Baru beberapa langkah Yasha baru sadar kalau si kecil masih tidak mau mengikutinya. Kenapa lagi ini?

"?"

"Kakiku sakit…" ujar Aobozu sambil duduk-duduk lagi di dekat kumpulan patung Jizo. Yasha menghela napas, memakai sepatu dengan hak seperti itu tentu saja bikin tungkai bengkak-bengkak. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan Momo dengan sandal hak tingginya.

Jujur, Yasha langsung meringis membayangkan jika dirinya yang disuruh memakai sandal begituan.

"O-"

Ketika Yasha berniat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya, tiba-tiba saja yang diajak omong menjulurkan sepasang lengan mungil nan _chubby _ ke arahnya.

"Gendong…"

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Author's note:

I'm kind of bad at slash fic…. =.= but I really love chibis fanfic .

.

Review?


End file.
